leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Adminship/Technology Wizard
I am requesting administrator rights not for my benefit, but for the benefit of the wiki. I have almost been here for half a year now. I know that I became a moderator almost 3 weeks ago, however I have very good reasons to request this position. While being a mod, I have shown what my capabilities are when it comes to "Does he really need the rights?", well the answer is yes, I do have the need for them. I am always asking the only active administrator (Neon) to fix the community messages for me. The other night, I wish I could have helped him and Sam make a mass change in champion redirect pages, however I couldn't. I was recently involved in a mass edit situation, when I could've really made some use of a bot. Instead of asking an administrator to do something for me, I can do it myself. I am aware of the differences between and 2 positions and I have thought about this for a few days now. I believe I am ready to demonstrate to the wiki how much more I can improve the wiki as an administrator than a moderator. 00:10, 7/5/2011 Support # Great speech Tech and i think u should get it. --LoLisNumbaWan 00:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # We've been having a lot of inactivity as of late regarding our admin level editors, plus Tech is very active and trusted, why not. 00:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # He's been constantly active and every time I log in I always see him on. --Jamesrulez1 01:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # 01:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # Zsoltitakacs 06:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # i didnt read properly but...it looks long...so...yeahLongDROP 07:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # See below 17:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # Makes 8 Asperon Thorn 17:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # Tech should win because hes been active around here and editing the wikia alot, He also wants it alot; so he deserves it; he also plays a great DPS soraka --Wildfaux # More admins are useful so long as they have a reason for being admins and aren't extraneous. Given his reasons, Sam's recent forced lower level of activity, and Nystus generally being around when he wants to and not on a particular schedule, I think it's justified. Just don't abuse the power, ok? -Nutarama 19:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # I have to agree, mostly because if our current admins really aren't that active right now and he can use the tools the title would give to him. WOB Silas 06:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) # I'm going to agree with Nutarama. As long as his reasons are justified, and his intentions are honorable, I don't see why he shouldn't have it. Be very cautious though, Tech, as I'm sure people are going to be scrutinizing your every action should you get the adminship. Consider what others are saying about being childish in your actions, and try to keep your relations here professional. Vitallaire 19:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # I'm personally gonna let this nomination play itself out. 18:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # I think that Tech is doing a great job as it is. TehAnonymous 19:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : I don't feel that he really needs it, but also don't really think he shouldn't get it. If that makes any sense. : 01:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # We don't need more admins at the moment. #'Not yet', I don't really see a strong need for the tools. Not really active in mediawiki edit requests, page protection requests, etc. 03:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # I don't think he's ready. Comments * @Kaz, I don't understand. Do you mean to tell me that only a certain amount of admins was going to be allowed, meaning that nobody can ever request it unless one is demoted for inactivity? 01:19, 7/5/2011 * Kaz, while we do technically have 4 admins, D3 is very inconsistent when it comes to activity, Nystus hasn't made any activity in 10 days without any explanation (and I'm sure we all remember Nystus' last break), and Zelga hasn't contributed in over a week which leaves myself as the only reliably active admin. 02:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) * More Admins FTW!!!! and Neon's right we need more admins. --LoLisNumbaWan 02:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) * The fact that the only Admin that is active right now is Neon (i havent seen Nystus or Zelga) and i barely see D3 that we really do need another Admin that is active and i think it is a great opportunity for Tech to help out since he is so keen to help don't forget this Kaz and Aj. --LoLisNumbaWan 06:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) * I would like to see Tech work as a moderator a little bit longer as he has only just gotten the position. However it has been pointed out that A few of our admins are not as active as they once where so we seem to need an Admin now. So if we need an Admin then Tech would be a good choice, his progress over the last month has been very good. I support him for this reason. 17:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) * @Wildfaux, I am terrible at DPS soraka :S the enemy team that game was just a group of noobs :P 18:34, 7/5/2011 * Well congrats Tech looks like ur going to be an admin :D --LoLisNumbaWan 22:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok I was asked to defend my point of view, the reasons for my denial of Tech's are the following: he still maintains a childish attitude, which is not admin material. Many issues regarding the Wiki that should have been discussed in the talk pages were discussed by mail, which could be misinterpreted. Many of his decisions especially when making requests are not that mature. And this nomination should be closed along time ago, and since it hasn't reach a consensus right should't be given. :If I had explained all of these things to you already, why would you bring it up again? 05:37, 7/6/2011 ::Perhaps he feels that it should be brought out to be discussed by everybody. Afterall this is the 'Comments' section for somebody that has nominated himself for admin rights just weeks after already getting a promotion. :::The nomination was supposed to be closed after I reached +8 votes in 24 hours with a supporting crat. And I am not requesting rights for no reason. Everyone is picking at the little details that shouldn't be stressed this much. If nobody is going to open their eyes and see that I would be an excellent admin despite of some flaws, then that is not my loss. I don't mean to sound mean, I am just so frustrated I feel like I am speaking another language. 06:36, 7/6/2011 ::::I believe Tech is right and at this point i havent seen any other admins working as hard as he is right now and most of the have been inactive for a while (except Neon) so stop giving Tech a hard time about all his small flaws and look at the big picture. --LoLisNumbaWan 06:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wrong Tech, requests are closed after a week of discussion. I sometimes close requests early if they go for a few days without any concerns, and get to a point where it is obvious that it will pass with 100% support. Now is not such a case, so it will stay open for a few more weeks. I have told this to you before, also. 13:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :@Kaz - Is this about Wiki rights or about personality? Because the personality criteria as not been applied to other admins that have the rights (one's that I had not part in the voting) I didn't figure we should apply it to this one. If it is purely about Wiki rights, I think that Tech spends more time running up and down this site than most and should probably get the page editing permissions to maximize his efforts. Asperon Thorn 18:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) BTW, If no one else knows a consensus is a type of decision making system in which all the parts agree. Like in a trial where the jury has to reach a verdict through a consensus. Understood? :It can also refer to a system in which discussion takes place rather than simply voting, such as here. In that case (and this one), 100% support isn't necessarily required for success. 17:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :A consensus is a word in English language and consensus decision-making is not what you describe. See here. Now, if we are done picking at semantics of the issue and ready to deal with the issue, then all hands on deck; if we plan to discuss the beauty of English language and understanding of it by certain individuals, then there should be a separate topic for that. -- 17:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Kaz, I feel the need to bring up that you told me that a wiki consensus is something decided all crats. When you asked me if I even knew what it was I said it was an agreement and you said "Nope". I even looked it up and said that in Latin it means "To feel together" meaning what the majority of the community agrees to, not what just the crats agree to. Even in a jury, for example, if someone is found guilty by 2 people, but found innocent by 9, then they will give the verdict as innocent because that was the majority. And no it isn't "all the parts agree", it's the majority of the whole. Another example would be like a pizza with 8 slices, 6 were good and 2 were gross, so overall the pizza, as a whole, was good. This might sound a bit weird, but this is the easiest way to explain it. 06:16, 7/7/2011 *'Closed'. As much as I was hoping that this wouldn't happen, there is consensus to make Tech an admin, and I've done that. 19:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I couldn't make it sound any more encouraging! Thanks so much. 17:58, 7/8/2011 Category:Request for adminship Category:Inactive rights requests